1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with one or more exemplary embodiments relate to a display device and a server for playing content, and a method of controlling a display device and server, and more particularly, to a method and a device for providing content, by using a display device and a server which allow data communication, and a social network service (SNS).
2. Description of the Related Art
As technology has advanced, various forms of display devices have been developed. Thus, display devices may perform many functions related to both data communication and content playback.
As the development of display devices has progressed, so has the development of content that can be provided to a user via these display devices. For example, content produced by a broadcasting station is transmitted via a radio wave transmission medium such as a broadcasting network broadcasting through cable, a ground wave, or a satellite broadcasting provider, and a viewer may view this content using by a receiver equipped for receiving each of these various transmission mediums, or using a display device connected to such a receiver.
As various types of contents are provided, a user needs a method of selecting desired content for viewing. For example, a user may directly select a desired broadcasting channel by using a channel change button. Also, an electronic program guide (EPG), for providing information about content, may be provided to a user. An EPG is a broadcasting program guide service for providing the time a TV program is available, a description of the program, information about cast members, and other related information by using a free broadcasting frequency band or an additional broadcasting channel. A received program guide may be stored in a memory device in a set-top box or a TV receiver. A viewer may perform operations such as program selection, program reservation, ordering of a pay-per-view program, program searching, or video recording, by controlling electronic program information by using a remote controller.
As use of the Internet has increased, various types of social network services, in which a certain relation between users is established, such as www.myspace.com and www.facebook.com in the US and www.cyworld.com in Korea, have also been developed.
Accordingly, users demand a technology for sharing content among users communicating via a social network service.